Sleep, Just Sleep
by Tadpole24
Summary: He tugged gently on her arm, pulling her back toward him, causing her blue eyes to wander from his chest to his face where he saw the fear within. BB Post Season 4


**I'm tired...And this happened. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to some very lucky people. My lucky charm has gone missing.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Sleep, Just Sleep

..:::..

Her eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was mused. And yet, to Seeley Booth, the woman standing before him was by far the most beautiful he had seen in his life.

She looked tired and worn; Booth knew that she had just awoken from a nightmare. It came as a shock that she had called him in her fit of panic, but he had pulled on a jacket and driven to her place at one in the morning none the less.

She moved aside, granting him entry into her home. She spoke no words, but took his hand and guided him down the hallway to her room. She enchanted him, moving without sound, he was enthralled by every movement of her body. Someone so strong lived inside that tiny body. He didn't understand the physics of it. She walked in front of him, her head bent down as though she was ashamed of needing the help that she sought from him. He tugged gently on her arm, pulling her back toward him, causing her blue eyes to wander from his chest to his face where he saw the fear within.

With his index finger under her chin he stared into her eyes communicating to her how it was all going to be ok. She nodded and turned to guide him the rest of the way. They needed no words.

Her hands gently pushed him down to the bed and removed his jacket; she bent down in front of him to remove his shoes for him before pushing him again so that he lay back against the pillows at the head of her bed.

Again without words she wandered to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He took that as a hint to get under the covers and did so. He watched her warily, knowing any sudden movement could break the spell. She turned toward him, pulling an arm across her waist, feeling the gentle heat from him radiate around her, making her feel safe and wanted. He complied with her silent wish and held her close to his body, wrapping his other arm around her and tucking her head beneath his chin.

He placed a kiss on the crown of her head and she whispered, "Sleep."

And they did.

It was about 3am when Booth woke to the sound of his name being shouted from the woman beside him. Her head was no longer tucked safely against his chest and her arms were wildly flailing in the air.

"Bones," he tried to shake her out of it, "Bones, wake up."

Her eyes flashed open and in an instant she was wrapped around him. Her arms did not hesitate to pull him closer and her body shifted to straddle his lap, her head in the crook of his shoulder, "I don't want to lose you."

He knew exactly what she was talking about and it pained him to see her so upset over something that involved him, "You won't."

Even without seeing her face, he knew she was shaking her head and disagreeing, "You can't promise that."

He pulled her tighter against him, his arms circling her without effort, "I can and I am."

She whimpered against his neck, and despite the intense circumstances, he felt slightly aroused, "I've almost lost you so many times." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Life's too short."

He understood.

So he kissed her.

She didn't resist and his heart smiled. Her lips moved slowly against his, as though she was tasting every millimetre of him. Her arms were wound tightly around him as though validating that he was real and he was next to her. His arms for their part hand managed to climb up her back and his hands were currently teasing her hair, feeling every strand, just because he could.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, gauging the others reaction.

Satisfied with what she saw, Brennan slowly lifted herself from Booth's legs and pulled herself and him back down into the bed.

Neither one spoke as Booth placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled and turned her head to kiss his palm.

It was clear that it had shifted, that their lives were taking a different turn. It was a big deal and there was so much they wanted to and needed to talk about. But they both lay content.

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

Booth didn't even hesitate, "Always."

..:::..

**I love reviews. They're my favourite part of the day. **

**Just saying... **

**:)**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
